


Glutton for punishment

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Creampie, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Victor hadn’t always been enemies.They had been teammates, friends, even lovers before becoming nemeses.What no one knew, and no one must ever know, was that every now and then they met in secret in some isolated place to fuck.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 41
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Glutton for punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3: D/s! So here's a nice consensual sabreine! :D
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: porn!

Logan and Victor hadn’t always been enemies.

They had been teammates, friends, even lovers before becoming nemeses.

What no one knew, and no one must ever know, was that every now and then they met in secret in some isolated place to fuck.

The thing was,their tastes were impossible to satisfy by anyone but each other: Logan’s extreme masochism was matched only by Victor’s sadism and vice versa.

They usually met up at one of those shady sex motels and spent an awful lot of hours in their best equipped dungeon, their healing factor giving them way too much stamina before letting them feel satisfied. They’d never walk back in that place again, changing every time.

That time wasn’t any different: Victor had sent Logan a message with the date and coordinates for their ‘date’, as he called them, sure that the other would come as he always did.

He had been waiting outside the motel’s door for a few minutes, leaning against the wall and smoking, when he smelt Wolverine’s arrival.

As always they were wearing similar outfits: boots, jeans, leather jacket with their collars up and sunglasses. The only difference was that Logan was wearing his cowboy hat too.

They greeted each other with a nod and Victor put out his cigar against his boot before putting it back in his pocket for later.

They walked in and Victor placed a bunch of hundreds on the reception’s desk.

“I got a reservation, name’s Dick Steele.”

Logan snorted at the other’s umpteenth pun name.

The man behind the desk quickly checked his computer and gave them a key.

“Down the stairs, last door on the right.”

The two mutants nodded and went to their room.

It was bigger than their usual ones, and wonderfully equipped: there were a Saint Andrew’s cross, a pillory, hooks for suspension, a huge metal four-poster bed with locks… There was anything that they could have thought of, including shelves filled with all kind of sex toys and torture devices.

“Dick Steele, uh?”

Logan mocked Victor’s name choice while putting his hat on a coat rack.

“Yeah, it’s the truth.”

They both chuckled as they undressed.

Wolverine let the other put a thick leather collar around his neck, one with an O-ring on the front; Victor promptly hooked it and pulled it to make Logan stand on his tiptoes.

"It's always nice seein' it on you," he purred.

"I ain't wearin' it outside of here."

The shorter man rolled his eyes, only to be pulled forcefully down.

"Then get on your knees." Creed growled.

Logan shivered in anticipation, obeying his first order and even lowering his head to touch the ground with his forehead.

Sabretooth grinned. It was always so fucking good to see the runt in that position. He put his foot on the other's head, pinning him down.

"Good boy, I see you remember your place."

Logan didn't react to the provocation, enduring it instead.

"Thank you, Master."

Victor lifted his foot and walked around him like a shark, studying him to decide where to strike first. He opted for kicking him in the side, making him gasp in surprise and pain.

"How long have you been holding back for me?" he asked as he kept on circling him.

Wolverine was on edge, all of his hairs standing on his body. He was feeling like a helpless prey who's only chance to survive was to run faster than his predator, but there was nowhere to run.

"Couple days, max."

The next kick was stronger than the previous one, moving him and forcing him to get back in position.

"What's your order 'bout it?" Victor growled.

"Hold back at least for a week."

"An' why didn't you do it?"

"Didn't want to."

Logan cried out loud when another kick hit his balls.

"I'll have to get your nuts fuller now."

"I'm sorry."

Victor snorted.

"Liar. Hands behind your head."

As soon as Wolverine complied, Creed locked them in special manacles that he connected to his collar, preventing him from moving his arms while still having his back and chest free.

"Up."

It wasn't easy, but Logan managed to stand up even without the other's help.

Victor grabbed him by his collar again and dragged him to a hook, which he pulled down to connect it to the O-ring. He pulled on the other head of the chain until Wolverine was standing on tiptoes, then he fixed it in that position.

He left Logan there to go to inspect the shelves of sex toys, grabbing a few things before coming back.

"Hold this."

The hero was forced to keep a hitachi wand between his teeth while Creed kneeled in front of him.

"You'll regret not obeying me."

He grabbed Logan's dick and pushed a tight cock-ring down to its base, then he uncovered the tip and lubricated its hole. He pushed a metal sound inside, making his slave whine in pain, and he secured it in place by fixing its ring-cage around the tip. At that point he stood up and retrieved the wand from Logan's mouth. He turned it on and he pressed it against the underside of Wolverine's balls while looking into his eyes.

The latter gasped at the sudden strong sensation, his dick twitching immediately. He knew Victor well enough to know that his threat was serious, and he also knew that he was going to make him regret it by turning his pleasure into pain until he was satisfied by his begging for mercy and forgiveness. He loved it.

Creed moved the wand back and forth, staring at Logan's expression to find his most sensitive spot and focus on it. He grinned as Wolverine began to pant and moan, his dick standing tall between them in no time.

The hero was all tense for the uncomfortable position that left him completely exposed. He could do nothing but submit to anything the other did to him, and it turned him on so fucking much. He tried to move his hips to make the wand stimulate him more, but it was almost impossible for him to move without losing footing. He couldn’t help but look down at his hard dick pointing up, the wand’s tip hidden underneath it.

Victor pressed the vibrating device a bit harder, smirking when Logan gasped and moaned louder. He loved seeing him like that, his chest and face flushed, his nipples poking out, his dick rock-hard, but most importantly he loved seeing him completely at his mercy, helpless and submissive.

Wolverine soon felt his orgasm grow inside him, but not even a drop of pre-cum could come out of his blocked dick. He knew that the pleasure would only build up more and more, turning into pain if it had no means to vent. His voice grew louder and louder, his body shaking, feeling like he was about to burst. If it weren’t for the hook on his collar he would have fallen down.

“Maste-eeh!-er!” He called out in a pleading tone.

“I told you I had to fill your nuts up. Not a single drop’ll get out till I say so.”

Logan squirmed and whined, trying to escape the wand’s torments to no avail. The way the other moved the vibrating device up on his dick didn’t help at all, reaching his tip and pressing it against the sound. The hero couldn’t help but scream in both pleasure and pain as he felt the metal vibrate inside him, feeling his eyes wet in frustration and need.

Victor felt his dick twitch in excitement when he moved the wand back on the other’s balls and he sobbed. He grabbed Logan’s chin and forced him to look up at him, grinning at the sight of his tears just starting to roll down his cheeks.

“You wanna cum, don’t you? You’ll have to earn it.”

Creed relentlessly pressed the wand against his slave’s balls and dick, preventing him from looking away in order to see his every tear and change of expression. He even leaned down on him to lick some of those salty drops, purring.

Soon enough Logan was screaming and crying in pain, babbling pleas and begging his master for forgiveness and to let him get some release.

Victor let go of his face to jerk off, groaning and panting in pleasure just to further tease the other.

Wolverine sobbed louder, lowering his fogged gaze; from that position his tears fell on his dick and on the other’s, letting him see enough to know what was happening. Creed had moved closer to him so that his cock was touching him while he touched himself.

“Watch and remember this the next time you don’t wanna save up for me.” Victor growled in Logan’s ear.

He didn’t hold back just to make his point, taking just a few minutes to come over Wolverine’s belly.

The hero cried harder at that, renewing his begging and pleading; he didn’t get the release he asked for, but Victor felt nice enough to at least turn off the wand.

Creed obviously already had a new idea to torment the runt. He went back to the sex toys section, gathering a few things.

Logan was still sobbing when he looked up at him, which sent a spark of arousal straight to his master’s still hard dick.

“Master… please…” he repeated for the umpteenth time.

Victor grinned.

“I’m still not convinced you deserve anything,” he rubbed it in.

He didn’t let the other talk again, attaching weighted nipple clamps to his chest and making him whine in pain. Then he kneeled down and slid a vibrating sleeve down his cock, immediately turning it on at the highest level.

Logan screamed again, squirming and thrusting his hips forward uselessly. He lost footing and made a strangled sound while his trembling legs tried to support him again.

At that point Victor went behind him and forced a vibrating plug up his ass with no lube nor preparation, turning that on at the max level too.

Wolverine started to cry again, unable to say anything anymore. Despite that a bite gag was pushed inside his mouth and tied behind his head. It was followed by a blindfold and ear plugs, forcing him to focus on his sense of touch only. That seemed to make him even more sensitive: he felt the weights bouncing on his heaving chest and painfully pulling on his trapped nipples, he felt the vibrations on his dick and inside him pool together in his groin. He couldn’t stand still anymore, his legs unable to support him, his neck straining under the collar’s pull, but he couldn’t even beg anymore.

Creed took his sweet time admiring his work and the way the runt squirmed and succumbed to his torture, but he was not done yet. He retrieved a heavy paddle and spanked him hard from the start.

Logan screamed against his gag, his toes uselessly trying to get a hold on the floor to allow him to get away from that new pain.

Victor spanked him again and again, without giving him a break, hitting him while his skin was still red. When he was panting for the effort he decided to move in front of him and bounce Wolverine’s red and full balls with the paddle’s edge. He couldn’t help but jerk off at his slave’s screams and sobs, the hero’s drenched blindfold dripping tears on his cheeks.

After a couple of orgasms he got bored of that, so he dropped the paddle. He unhooked Logan’s collar, making him drop on the ground. He made him turn on his back and crushed his balls with his foot, grinning in satisfaction at his slave’s high-pitched scream.

He grabbed the collar’s ring and unceremoniously dragged Logan to the nearest floor clasp to hook him there. He retrieved a spreader bar to force him to keep his legs open and his ass high, then he pulled his butt plug out and threw it away to replace it with his dick. He removed one earplug to whisper cruelly in his ear:

“This’s all you’re good for: a hole to fuck.”

He pushed the earplug back in place, then he started to ram inside him.

Logan sobbed and cried louder; a pool of tears and saliva formed beneath his face, but he was unable to move away from it and was forced to stand that further humiliation. He clenched his inner muscles around Victor’s dick, instinctively trying to take pleasure from it instead of the pain that was overwhelming him.

He screamed when the clamps were ripped from his oversensitive nipples, which were immediately roughly rubbed and pinched, sending more sparks of painful pleasure to his groin.

He felt his master cum inside him and he hoped it would help him get his yearned release.

Victor obviously didn’t even slow down his hard fucking, coming again and again inside him, so much so that his cum started to drip out of his ass at every thrust.

He ripped the blindfold and earplugs away, coming again just for the sight of Logan’s messy face. He removed the gag too.

“Wanna cum?” He sarcastically asked.

“Yeah! Please!” Wolverine begged.

Victor pulled his nipples hard enough to make him cry out loud.

“Please, Master!” Logan corrected himself.

“Fuck youself on my dick.” Creed ordered.

The hero immediately thrust his hips back and forth as best as he could while his master stopped moving.

Sabretooth slid one of his hands down on his slave’s balls, groping them to check on them before squeezing them.

Logan yelled and halted, but after a second he resumed despite the pain.

“Yeah, your ass’s suckin’ me dry!” Victor mocked him, massaging his balls as a prize.

Wolverine frantically shook his hips, and because of his obedience Creed gradually removed the vibrating sleeve off of his dick, then the sound, but he still left the cock ring.

Logan kept on begging and sobbing, especially since he was feeling his cum starting to drip off his dick.

Victor grabbed his hips and resumed his ramming, coming a few more times before finally ripping the ring off of the other’s dick to let him get his hard earned release.

Wolverine screamed in pleasure as he was finally allowed to cum, unloading everything he got on the floor and almost passing out for the strength of his orgasm.

Creed fucked him some more and came one last time before pulling out and sitting on the floor to catch his breath.

They were both panting and covered in sweat, silently resting.

Logan’s eyes were half-closed, his mind completely blank, and he was about to fall asleep when Victor freed him from his restraints. He made him lie on his back a few steps away from the mess on the floor, then he laid next to him.

“You sure love bein’ punished,” Creed joked.

Wolverine snorted.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“I can do it even if you obey me, you know?”

“Where’s the fun, though?”

They chuckled, too tired to laugh properly.

“Bed? Little nap then we start again?” Victor proposed.

“Yes, please, I can’t even walk right now.”

Sabretooth stood up and brought him to the bed, where he spooned him and they both fell asleep.


End file.
